The Perfect Pair
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The story of how a Blue macaw boy and a Scarlet macaw girl fell in love with each other and becoming mates despite their tribes having a feud and not accepting this. Inspired and based on the MLP: FiM Season 7 episode, "The Perfect Pear"!
1. Beginning to Find Out

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I have just recently seen the newest MLP: FiM Season 7 episode, "The Perfect Pear"…**

 **And wow… It was probably the most romantic episode so far for the show! I just loved it! And I even had like a few tears come out, especially that song Pear Butter sung!**

 **Anyway… MLP stuff out of the way… I have been inspired by the episode to make a short story based on it, only with the Blue and Scarlet tribes and with the couple of Lisa and Tiago…**

 **Also… For this specific story, lets say the two Rio movies never happened and Blu is with the Blue macaw tribe all along. Also, some of the characters' personalities are going to be different for the sake of this story…**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning to Find Out

* * *

It was a wonderful, great time in the Amazon as peace was enjoyed by everyone, especially the Blue and Scarlet tribes, who were enjoying a time of prosperity for both tribes. The big part of how this came to be was the marriage of one certain male Blue macaw and one certain female Scarlet macaw, their union strengthening the ties between the tribes, however they have passed from a terrible illness. However, it wasn't always like this…

In fact there was a time when a terrible feud was going on between the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes, both tribes refusing to get along with each other despite them being neighbors in the rainforest. However, again, if it wasn't for the brave stand that the Blue and Scarlet couple had, than the tribes would not have gotten along ever.

Now, with the couple gone, it made the tribes feel sorry and thus began their road to getting along with each other. And more than that, the couple, before they passed, left behind two orphaned sons, Arthur and Tyler, who stayed with their Blue grandparents, Blu and Jewel.

Both boys shared their father and mother's traits evenly and grew up being very bright and mature young boys, despite them having no parents. As the years passed, the boys became more curious as to what happened to their parents. However they knew it was better not to ask their other family members about it, they didn't want to cause any trouble.

Still, the boys wanted to know very much about what happened to their parents and how they managed to get married and have them. One night, Arthur couldn't take it anymore as he couldn't sleep from his thoughts.

"Man, this is really bothering me…" Arthur sighed before getting up on his talons and going to his brother's room to wake him up.

As Arthur got to his brother Tyler's room, Tyler could be seen fast asleep, snoring heavily as he was laying on his side, enjoying a nice dream. Arthur got to his brother's side and started to shake him to wake him up.

"Tyler, Tyler…" Arthur called. "Wake up, there's something I have to tell you."

"In the morning grandma Jewel…" Tyler replied back in a sleepy tone, not really noticing that it was his brother trying to wake him up.

"I didn't want it to come to this…" Arthur sighed and began to tickle his brother under his wings.

Tyler started laughing, thinking it was his dream until Arthur tickled him harder and harder until Tyler burst out laughing and had tears coming out from his eyes. Tyler opened his eyes from Arthur's assault and saw that it was his brother doing it.

"Arthur, why did you have to wake me up!?" Tyler shouted a bit too loud that Arthur had to cover his brother's beak with his wing.

"Quiet!" Arthur shouted in a yelling whisper. "You want to wake up grandma and grandpa?"

"Why couldn't you wait until morning?" Tyler demanded.

"It's our parents…" Arthur sighed in sadness. "I been dreaming about them just now… Tyler… We need to know about our parents."

Tyler then understood the problem, like his brother he missed his parents terribly. In fact the dream he was just having was about the times when he knew them, when his parents adored having him and his brother.

"You're right brother…" Tyler finally sighed. "I think it's about time we find out, but lets wait until morning."

"Right, and lets ask grandma Jewel first before anyone else." Arthur suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tyler agreed.

Arthur then went back to his room, to try to get as much sleep as he could for the rest of the night. And as morning came, it was Tyler who came to his brother's room to get him up.

"Time to wake up brother!" Tyler shouted while standing over his brother, but then lowered his head to whisper to Arthur so only he can hear him. "It's the day to start finding out about our parents."

And so Arthur got up, however sleepy he was, but determined to finally have the answers about his parents. As the brothers and their grandparents ate breakfast together, the boys didn't bring up the subject until their grandpa Blu went out to perform his duties for the day, for Blu was now the Blue macaw tribe leader after Jewel's father, Eduardo.

As soon as Blu was done eating to fill his belly with energy, he went to the hollow entrance, but made sure to say goodbye to Jewel and give her a kiss.

"Goodbye honey, have a great day." Jewel said to Blu.

"You too honey, love you." Blu said before giving a quick kiss on the beak to Jewel.

As Blu left and the boys and Jewel were alone, the boys knew it was time to ask. Arthur, since he was the one who suggested the idea, was the one to go up to his grandmas as Jewel watched Blu fly off.

"Hey grandma Jewel." Arthur said uneasily to Jewel as the elder female Blue macaw turned around to see her grandson.

"Yes Arthur?" Jewel answered as she smiled down at the boy.

"I was jut wondering if you could… could… tell…" Arthur then found he couldn't get the words out.

Tyler, standing on the other side of the hollow just wingpalmed himself as he walked up and helped out his brother to get the words out.

"We want to know about our parents grandma." Tyler finished for his brother.

Jewel was rather stunned, but not really because she knew one day that she would eventually have to tell the boys about their parents. She just didn't expect it to be today, but her grandsons wanted to know, so she had to tell them. Even thought it meant that Jewel had to talk about her son who passed away.

"Alright boys…" Jewel sighed. "I guess it's about time I tell you about your parents… It all started many years ago when your father was just a little boy like you…"

* * *

 **And there goes the first chapter!**

 **How did you guys like it?**


	2. Change in Behavior

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry there wasn't anything yesterday, I was feeling sick and still am, but a bit better now.**

 **And thank you to Mercer1412, Nightfly124, shamgxk, SummerKitty04, T8ECR34TOR, Tomadahawk, and Guest for all the favs, follows and/or reviews!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change in Behavior

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

A normal day once again returned to the Amazon, well if you could call it normal… As the everlasting feud between the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes still persisted. Both tribes went about their business, their backs turned to their enemy as they took care of their own affairs.

For one little Blue macaw boy, that meant playing tricks on the adults of his tribe, however mindful to make sure his tricks didn't affect the other side of the border between the tribes. His name is Tiago and he was setting up a trap for anyone who would pass by and not notice him. Tiago's trap consisted of a vine that was tied between two trees, on one end the vine went up until it ended in a makeshift net, that contained fresh berries.

"Okay, everything looks good and in place…" Tiago told himself as he looked at everything one last time. "Now time to wait for a victim." And Tiago chuckled to himself before hiding behind one of the trees.

And so Tiago waited until someone would come and when that someone did come, it wasn't an adult Blue macaw or even a Blue macaw at all… Rather it was a little Scarlet girl.

"What's she doing here?" Tiago wondered. "She shouldn't be here."

Apparently the girl was following this pretty little butterfly, who just kept ahead of the girl as the girl didn't notice the trap Tiago set up. Well until the girl tripped over the vine that was…

"Huh, where did this come…" The girl began, but stopped as suddenly Tiago bolted out from his hiding place and pushed the girl aside, just before the net of berries could come crashing down on her.

As the net broke and the berries splashed all over, Tiago was still on top of the girl, the two had their eyes closed until both of them opened their eyes at the same time. Tiago, as he opened his eyes, just couldn't help but stare at the girl's beautiful blue eyes, he was occupied that he didn't notice at first that he was on top of the girl.

"Excuse me, but can you get off of me please?" The Scarlet girl asked Tiago.

It took a few seconds for Tiago to finally notice his position and he blushed a little as he carefully got off, after which he helped the girl to her own talons.

"What happened?" The Scarlet girl asked.

"Oh, well…" Tiago began, deciding whether or not he should admit the girl just fell for his own trap. "I saw you trip and then saw what will happen to you, so I pushed you aside so you wouldn't get soaked in berry juice." Tiago pointing to the mess of berries on the forest ground.

"Oh, well thank you…" The Scarlet girl began, but stopped as she didn't know the boy's name.

"Tiago and you're?" Tiago asked in return.

"Lisa." The Scarlet girl named Lisa answered.

"Lisa…" Tiago said slowly. "What a pretty name…"

"Oh why thank you…" Lisa giggled and turned her face away to hide her blushing.

So the two sat down and talked with each other, despite the fact that they were supposed to be enemies with each other. However Tiago just couldn't help but feel something different inside him, something he has never felt before. It was the feeling of what everyone would describe as the feeling of love, but Tiago didn't know that yet.

Eventually night started to fall on the Amazon and Tiago knew he needed to go home before his parents became worried, same for Lisa.

"Well, looks like we have to go back home." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tiago sighed as he hated to leave, but before Lisa could go… "So, do you want to do this again someday?" Tiago asked nervously as he gently grabbed Lisa's wing with his'.

"Sure, I would like that." Lisa smiled.

"Great, see you than." Tiago replied and the two left to go to their own hollows with their families.

As Tiago arrived back home, he was met by his stern father, Blu, who had his wings crossed.

"Son, where were you?" Blu asked. "You mother and I began to get worried."

"Sorry dad, I was out doing my tricks again." Tiago revealed, but was surprised by his truth because until than he would make up a lie to cover up the fact of what he was actually up to. "What did I just say? That wasn't me…" Tiago said in his head.

And than his mother, Jewel, stepped up.

"Oh Blu, don't be mad, he's home now." Jewel said to Blu, but also wondering what was up with Tiago.

As Tiago sat down with his parents and two sisters, Bia and Carla, to eat dinner, he thought a lot about Lisa and he couldn't help but smile, but quickly switched back to his normal expression so he wouldn't attract attention from his family. However Jewel noticed her son's change in behavior and became really curious now what was wrong with Tiago.

As the family went to sleep, Tiago dreamt about his day and the strange feeling inside him became stronger and stronger as the night passed. And it didn't go away as the days passed until Tiago met Lisa again by the border of the two tribes, of course the two needing to take care that they weren't seen.

However someone was following Tiago and that someone was Jewel. She carefully followed her son through the jungle until she finally spotted him from behind some foliage in order to hide herself and not be seen by her son. And what Jewel saw completely surprised and shocked her.

Her son was talking to a Scarlet girl, but Jewel didn't know what to do, so she decided to just watch and boy was she so stunned by her son. She wasn't angry, she was actually happy for her son, because her son found someone that he seemed to really like, maybe even…

"Wow, Tiago do you actually like her?" Jewel wondered to herself as she, after a few more minutes, decided to give the two some privacy and went back to her own business.

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's how it all started boys." Jewel finished her tale to Arthur and Tyler.

"Wait…" Tyler wondered. "So dad didn't tell mom that the trap was his fault?"

"Well, your dad eventually knew he had to take responsibility for what he did and after a few weeks of their relationship passed, he told your mom." Jewel answered. "Your mom actually forgave him, and she actually was glad that he did do it or else they never would have met."

"Wow, so dad really did change…" Arthur commented. "Can you tell us more grandma Jewel?"

"Well, I know that when I finally confronted the two when they were alone together, your dad told me how much he really liked Lisa and that he didn't care if both of the tribes found out." Jewel smiled. "So I told him I would keep their relationship a secret."

"Anything else?" Tyler asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, I do have more, but if you want someone's else opinion on your dad, I would go see your Auntie Bia, it should be time for recess in school so Bia would be free now."

"Okay, thank you grandma Jewel." Both Arthur and Tyler said at the same time.

"You're welcome boys, happy to talk about your dad." Jewel smiled.

And so Arthur and Tyler flew off from their hollow where they lived to the Blue macaw school, where Bia was a teacher, eager to learn more about their dad and his relationship with mom.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Again, sorry if the quality's a bit lower, still sick over here!**

 **And I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Caught in the Act

**Hey guys! Finally back with this story!**

 **And thank you to T8ECR34TOR and Tomadahawk for adding their favs and follows!**

 **With that, lets get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Caught in the Act

* * *

Arthur and Tyler just got to the Blue macaw school when all the kids eagerly flew out for recess from the classroom hollows, excited to take a break from class. As Arthur and Tyler dodged the swarm of other chicks flying in the opposite direction from them, the two boys looked and found the hollow where Bia taught. As the boys settled down into the class, they saw their Auntie Bia preparing for the next class, as she would normally do. Looking up, Bia saw her two young nephews and smiled.

"Arthur, Tyler." Bia said. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Auntie Bia, we have always been wondering about mom and dad." Arthur began.

"And we asked grandma Jewel and she told us how they first met." Tyler added. "She told us that we should go to you for more about them."

"Well you came to the right place, I got enough time to tell you two one story." Bia replied. "Take a seat."

And Arthur and Tyler sat down in a couple of the natural made seats of the classroom while Bia pulled up another one and went in front of the boys while starting to tell her story.

"I remember when I first found out about my brother's secret relationship when we were just about to become teenagers…" Bia started.

 **Again, many years ago…**

Tiago and Lisa have been spending many years together, loving each other more and more with each passing day of their lives. Their bond becoming more and more stronger as their love never faltered. However as they were of different colored feathers and the fact that their tribes hated each other, they had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, even their own families.

As Tiago's behavior changed and his sudden excuses for going out of the hollow during the day increased, his three minute older sister Bia was wondering what her brother was up to. She thought that Tiago was planning some big prank that would affect the whole tribe and one day decided to follow him, but of course being cautious to follow.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm going out to see some friends." Tiago called out, after he finished his breakfast

"Okay, just be back before dinner." Jewel called out from her room.

Bia, who also finished up her breakfast, waited for a few seconds before going to the hollow entrance to see her brother fly off. Flying out of the hollow herself, Bia followed Tiago, careful to keep her distance as Tiago flew on and on, towards the border of the Blue and Scarlet tribes.

"What's he doing here?" Bia wondered as Tiago landed down a few feet from the border.

Bia landed down behind Tiago and made sure to hide herself in the forest foliage, but also peeking out a little so she can see Tiago, just like how her mother found out about Tiago's secret relationship. As Bia watched, Tiago waited for something, or someone, as he was just standing in an open space on the forest floor.

"What's he waiting for?" Bia said silently to herself.

What seemed like hours passed as Tiago waited and Bia tried her hardest to stay awake as she kept her eyes open to watch any developments that could take place and make sure her brother didn't go anywhere. Eventually someone did come…

"A Scarlet?" Bia questioned to herself.

Indeed it was Lisa who came and she was all out of breath as she seemed tired, catching her breath, Lisa spoke while Bia listened in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Tiago, my mom wanted me to be with her for some time." Lisa explained why she was so late.

"It's okay, I'm so glad you finally came." Tiago smiled as he came in front of his secret girlfriend. "But now that you're here and we're alone…"

And Tiago planted a kiss on Lisa's beak, which Lisa of course returned and enjoyed the relief from the romantic moment. She always looks froward to this and it never gets boring, it's one of the few reasons why she gets up in the morning. Bia was blushing very hard as she watched, now understanding why her brother was so secretive.

After Tiago and Lisa enjoyed their loving kiss for a couple of minutes, they released it and Lisa cuddled up against Tiago, so close she could hear his beating heart while Tiago wrapped his wings around Lisa, pulling her closer as Lisa had her eyes closed, but her beak in a smile.

"If only we could do this all the time." Lisa commented.

"I know, I wish that too." Tiago smiled back, giving a quick kiss on Lisa's head. "I love you Lisa, forever and ever."

"Same here." Lisa replied.

Bia was so shocked and surprised that she felt herself starting to fall down, taking a step to balance herself, she accidentally stepped on a twig that was behind her. The twig broke with a snap and Tiago and Lisa heard it, both of them opening their eyes and looking around, but not breaking the embrace.

"What was that?" Lisa asked Tiago.

"I don't know…" Tiago replied as he then became a bit angry, but also nervous at the same time. "Who's there?" Tiago shouted out.

Bia sighed as she knew she was caught and decided to reveal herself. Slowly coming out of the foliage, she stepped out to show an awkward smile, Tiago surprised.

"Bia!" Tiago yelled. "Were you following me!?"

"Yes I was, because I wanted to find out what you were up to and now I know…" Bia giggled.

Both Tiago and Lisa could only blush from both the embarrassment of being caught and someone was watching them.

"Listen, you have to promise that you wouldn't tell anyone, especially mom and dad." Tiago said to Bia in a pleading manner now.

"I promise brother." Bia said in a convincing manner and moved the tip of her wing across her beak to show emphasis on her promise.

Suddenly, Bia and Tiago's father, Blu, was flying close by and saw the three old pre-teens by the border and became a bit upset at this scene. Flying down, he appeared behind Bia, who's back was turned to her father.

"What are you doing Bia and Tiago, we don't talk to Scarlets." Blu said sternly before taking his two kids' wings with his own and pulling them back inside their own tribe.

As Tiago was being pulled back, he turned his head to look back at Lisa, smiling and winking at her. Lisa smiled back, but then sighed as Tiago was gone before going back to her own tribe for the rest of the day.

And so now Bia and her mother knew about Tiago and Lisa, luckily Blu didn't catch the hint that the two were in love, being that the two weren't cuddling and kissing when Blu came, which was very fortunate. And Bia kept her promise of not telling anyone, seeing how Tiago wasn't the little pranking chick anymore, instead a very mature young boy, so she felt that he deserved the chance to be happy, even if his girlfriend was part of her tribe's natural enemy.

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's how I found out about your mom and dad." Bia finished her story.

"So did you know mom too?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I did get to know her well, but if you want a better bird's view on her, you better go see your Uncle Alex." Bia advised.

"Of course!" Tyler explained. "Why didn't we think of him!?"

"Yeah, I wasn't even thinking about Uncle Alex." Arthur said as he felt a bit dumb not to remember his uncle. "Thanks Auntie Bia."

"You're welcome boys and it's just about time, the kids will be coming back from recess by now." Bia said as she looked at the natural made hourglass, which used water instead of sand. "See you boys later."

"Bye Auntie Bia." Both Arthur and Tyler said as they flew off from the classroom hollow.

Next and finally, they would go to their Uncle Alex, who was quite old now, being around the same age as Blu and Jewel. Uncle Alex was sure to have all the time the boys wanted to tell them about his sister and Tiago since Alex just spent his days mostly napping in his hollow.

However, it would be a question if Alex was willing to do so, since he loved his little sister very much, almost like a father and daughter relationship between the two. And it really broke his heart when he found out that his sister passed away, his life never being the same again…

* * *

 **Don't worry, the next chapter isn't the last one, if you are thinking that!**

 **Nothing to say, so I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Brother's Love

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with the next chapter!**

 **Now unlike with Jewel and Bia, Alex is going to be here for two chapters, you'll see why.**

 **And thank you to A.D. Sargent for adding in another fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Brother's Love

* * *

Arthur and Tyler flew over the border from the Blue macaw tribe to the Scarlet macaw tribe, being able to do so because of the fact that the two tribes now were friendly with each other. If Arthur and Tyler were never born, than crossing the border would be impossible because patrols from both tribes flew around on their side of the border to make sure there were no trespassers.

As the two hybrid boys flew over to the Scarlet side, some of their friends from the Scarlet tribes saw them and waved at the two boys, the boys returning the waves as they flew on to their Uncle Alex, who was most certainly taking a midday nap in his hollow where he lived alone.

As Arthur and Tyler arrived at their Uncle Alex's hollow, they saw Alex laying down against the side of the hollow, snoring as he rested there. Arthur and Tyler put their wings across their beaks as they walked up to Alex and shook him to wake him up.

"Uncle Alex, Uncle Alex!" Arthur and Tyler shouted to get Alex's attention.

"What!?" Alex shouted as he woke up with a surprise. "Where's the fire!?" Alex yelled out as he woke up.

Alex saw his two nephews and calmed down as he let out a breath before speaking to his nephews.

"Oh, it's just you boys." Alex said as he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Uncle Alex, we have asked Grandma Jewel and Auntie Bia about our parents and we know a lot about dad, but we don't know a lot about mom." Tyler explained.

"Auntie Bia suggested we talk to you about mom." Arthur added. "But we know that it might be hard for you because you loved mom very much…" Arthur addressing the concern.

Alex sighed, Arthur was right, he loved Lisa very much, after all she was his little sister, always there to make sure she was safe and happy. She was the most important bird to him and when she passed away, Alex felt his whole world collapse. Of course he still had many friends and family, but not having his dear little sister anymore was like a knife through his heart.

However the boys deserved to know about their mother and how wonderful and loving she was…

"Well boys it's very hard for me to talk about your mother, but you boys should know about her." Alex sighed before suppressing his tears. "Alright sit down."

And the boys sat down to hear their Uncle Alex's story…

"The happiest day of my life was when your mother hatched from her egg and opened her eyes for the first time, when I held onto her I was at my most happiest, I knew I would love her very much." Alex began. "And then came the day when she was about 18 years of age…"

 **Again, for the third time, many years ago…**

In the Scarlet macaw tribe lived a Scarlet family of five, a couple by the names of Albert and Maria, with their three children, two young adult Scarlets by the names of Alex and Liz and one older teenage Scarlet by the name of Lisa, who was eighteen years old.

Lisa was out, gone after she finished breakfast to supposedly spend a day with one of her Scarlet friends, at least that's what she told her family. She was actually going to see her secret boyfriend, Tiago. However her family didn't question Lisa, because she seemed happy, thinking that Lisa had friends, knowing that Lisa used to be such a loner because she was so different from all the other Scarlet girls her age.

Later on during the day, Alex went out as well, just to have some alone time doing the day. Little did he know that he was going to discover his sister's secret…

"Boy, what a beautiful day." Alex commented as he smiled, flying about and feeling the cool breeze blow through his red feathers.

Looking around Alex enjoyed the nice sights that his tribe had to offer, small chicks going to class, parents feeding their newborns, couples grabbing food together, Lisa kissing…

"WAIT WHAT!?" Alex shouted in his head.

Alex's eyes weren't lying, in a very small clearing in the forest foliage, close by the border between his tribe and the Blue macaws was his little sister, sharing kisses with a Blue macaw boy. Alex wasn't mad at all, but rather confused, wondering why his sister would fall for this boy. Yet again, Lisa was so different from all the other Scarlet girls, even their own older sister, Liz, shared the same traits as a normal Scarlet girl. Why would any Scarlet boy want Lisa?

"I guess it's her choice…" Alex thought as he dived down until he landed back down on the forest floor, before walking through the foliage to his sister.

As Alex watched from behind some bushes, he saw the boy cover up Lisa's eyes, for he had a surprise for her.

"Close your eyes and no peeking!" Tiago told his girlfriend as he covered up Lisa's eyes with his wings.

"What is it Tiago?" Lisa giggled. "Just tell me."

"No, you have to see it with your own eyes." Tiago said as he guided Lisa to a side of a tree close by.

Alex made sure to stay hidden as he moved to catch up with the two, he didn't need to go far since Tiago stopped.

"Surprise!" Tiago shouted as he uncovered his girlfriend's eyes.

In front of Lisa was a wood craving on the tree, it was their names with a plus sign in between the two, surrounding their names was a heart. The work that Tiago did made Lisa start to tear up as she put her wing on it to make sure it was real.

"You like it?" Tiago asked.

"I love it." Lisa cried.

Alex thought this was the perfect time to reveal that he saw everything and spoke up, alerting Lisa and Tiago.

"Me too." Alex said as he came out of the bushes.

"Brother?" Lisa said, scared. "What are you doing here and how long were you there?"

"Long enough." Alex smiled.

"You're not going to tell mom and dad right?" Lisa asked, not wanting her parents to find out, Alex hugging his little sister.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me my precious little sis." Alex smiled more, Lisa giving her big brother a hug as a thank you. "Well, you two have fun together and sis, make sure to come home before dark."

"Will do brother." Lisa said as Alex put her down and rejoined Tiago.

As Alex left, Tiago spoke to Lisa.

"Well, not exactly how I thought this day would turn out, but what can I do." Tiago commented.

"I still love your gift, it's the best I could have gotten from you." Lisa said as she cuddled up Tiago.

"Thank you my darling, happy 13 year anniversary." Tiago replied as he put a wing around Lisa and brought her closer to him.

As the day started to end, Tiago and Lisa went back home, having a hard time to separate however, but they had to as they went back to their own hollows where their families were. As Tiago went back to his own hollow, he just couldn't help but not smile during the whole flight, and why not? He had the best girlfriend in the world and he just couldn't wait for the day when he could finally marry her and have kids with her.

All of those happy thought vanished when Tiago got home…

As Tiago settled down inside the hollow, he saw his mother and father, as well as his sister Bia there. His mother and Bia had a sad look in their eyes, but his father had a rather serious look.

"What's going on?" Tiago asked, confused as to why his family waited for him.

"Son, we're moving to Rio in two days to join your sister Carla." Blu announced, dropping the news that would change Tiago's life forever…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **But if you did watch the episode again, you guys most likely know where this is leading…**


	5. Secret Wedding

**Hey guys!**

 **This story's almost done, just this chapter and then one more!**

 **But…**

 **I think after I'm done with this story I'm going to take a break from this archive and work on some MLP stuff… But there will be an announcement about that after I finish this!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Wedding

* * *

"We're moving to Rio!?" Tiago repeated what his father said, not believing it. "But that's so far!"

Tiago, of course, knew that his sister, Carla, has gone alone to Rio shortly after her 16th birthday. Carla was a natural born singer and when she heard about all the famous clubs that the birds of the city set up, she decided to seek fame as a star in one of them. Apparently she did become a star, being that her family heard about her from such a long distance away.

"It's what best." Blu explained. "We can live better and the family will be back together, plus, we don't have to live right next to our life long enemies." Blu stated the reasons, referring lastly to the Scarlets.

One part of Tiago wanted to yell at his father that the Scarlets weren't enemies and that he resisted the decision to move. Another part of him wanted to stay calm and deliver the sad news to Lisa, that side prevailed and Tiago kept his cool.

"Alright…" Tiago replied sadly. "I'm tired, I'm going to nap."

As Tiago went to his room, his mother followed him to speak to her son.

"Tiago, you need to tell her." Jewel said to her son, Tiago not saying anything back as he was too upset. "She'll understand."

Tiago still didn't answer back and Jewel sighed as she left her son's room. Tiago, who's back was turned to his mother, was letting out a few tears as he was already mentally preparing himself to tell his loved one.

Tomorrow came and Lisa and Tiago met each other as always, Lisa happy as always, but Tiago now was sad, feeling his heart break in two. As Tiago told his girlfriend the news, Lisa's smile fainted and as Tiago finished, she basically just threw herself at him and held on. She didn't want to let go, because she thought if she did, she would never get to hug Tiago again. Tiago just hugged back and let Lisa cry her eyes out, eventually Lisa got up from having her head against Tiago's chest, but not breaking the hug as she spoke.

"So, you're really leaving?" Lisa cried.

"Yes…" Tiago answered sadly. "I have to stay with my family."

"But if you leave, we'll never see each other again." Lisa stated the down side of Tiago leaving.

"Lisa, I love you, trust me, there's nothing more I would like than to stay with you forever, but I can't." Tiago explained. "I have to say good…"

But before Tiago could finish, Lisa stopped him, putting her wing on his beak.

"Don't say goodbye, it hurts too much, my heart is already shattered." Lisa said. "I love you too, but I just can't say goodbye to you…"

And Lisa broke the hug and without looking back at her boyfriend, she flew away to be alone, crying all her tears out. Tiago understood the pain Lisa felt and let her go, only looking down to think.

The two met by the wood carving that Tiago did and Tiago touched his wing against it while thinking. He didn't have to think for long because after only a minute he had a determined face on and flew away, carefully, into the Scarlet tribe to find Lisa's brother Alex.

Once Tiago found him, Tiago told Alex to meet him by the wood carving, explaining the plan to him. Alex thought it was risky, but agreed to the plan, preparing his part while Tiago flew back home to tell his mother and sister what he wanted to do. Both Jewel and Bia thought Tiago was crazy, but the look in Tiago's eyes told the two females the he was serious on doing it.

As both Jewel and Bia agreed, they set up everything with Tiago and when night started to fall, they were ready. By that time, Alex came with Lisa, Lisa still very sad as Alex led her to where Tiago wanted them to meet him. As Lisa arrived, she was stunned by what she saw, Tiago coming to her and standing before her.

"I don't want to be apart from you, ever." Tiago spoke. "I don't know what we'll do, but I'm sure about us, so sure that I'll marry you today." And Tiago extended out a wing to Lisa.

Lisa put on a shocked expression, putting her wing to her beak, but then had tears running down as he let go of her beak and grabbed Tiago's wing with her's.

"Me too." Lisa replied as Tiago then turned to look at Alex and nodded his head.

I think that's my cue." Alex said as he cleared his throat so he can start the wedding.

And even thought it was a very small one and it was secret, with only the light of the moon shining down, the only witnesses being Jewel and Bia, it was perfect. Tiago and Lisa, walking side by side, came to Alex, who was standing in front of the wood carving Tiago did. Alex was the officiant to marry the two as the couple stood looking at each other before Alex.

Both Tiago and Lisa had a special way to seal their vows as they each plucked off one of their feathers and with their talons, dug a very small hole to bury them. As they finished with burying the feathers, Lisa burying her's where Tiago stood while Tiago buried his' where Lisa stood, they held wings as Alex started to deliver the final statement before the two would kiss.

"I now pronounce you…"

"What is going on here?" A familiar male bird's voice sounded.

And coming out from the foliage behind where Jewel stood came Blu and he had a most angry expression.

"What are you two doing?" Blu demanded to know as he had a stern face on.

Tiago stood in front of Lisa to protect her from his father's wrath.

"Dad, me and Lisa are in love." Tiago bravely stated.

"What!?" Blu shouted in complete surprise.

"Yes and we'll be married as soon as Alex here says…" Tiago gesturing to Alex to finish.

"Oh, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Alex quickly finished and Tiago took a step froward towards Lisa.

"Well, it is nice to finally hear it." Lisa gave a smile and placed a quick kiss on Tiago's beak.

Tiago had a surprised expression but quickly returned the favor by putting in a longer kiss before breaking it and bringing his head against Lisa's. Only for Blu to come up and separate the two.

"What are you talking about!? Married!?" Blu exclaimed. "You two can't be married!" Blu shouted to Tiago.

Tiago didn't say anything as Blu started to leave, also not believing not his own wife and daughter was part of this.

"Come on Tiago, you're moving and you have to stick with your family." Blu demanded of his son.

"But the Scarlets are my family now too." Tiago defiantly added.

"You have got to be kidding, are you choosing to be with them, rather than your family!?" Blu shouted as he turned back.

"Are you making me choose?" Tiago questioned, trying his best to hold back tears.

"Yes, I am." Blu stated.

"Than I guess I'm staying here." Tiago making his final decision.

"Fine!" Blu shouted his last word at his son and left.

Jewel and Bia had no choice but to follow Blu and go with him, leaving Tiago, Lisa, and Alex alone. Tiago started to tear up as he watched his father leave, Lisa coming besides her newlywed and wrapping a wing around him to comfort him. Alex came up besides his sister and gave a welcoming smile to Tiago, telling him silently that he was welcome to stay with him.

 **Back to the present…**

"And so your mother and father decided to live alone, outside both of their tribes' borders so that they could live in peace together." Alex finishing up his story to his nephews. "I, along with your grandma Jewel and Auntie Bia when they came back to the Amazon, visited them as often as we could to make sure they were safe and happy together. I have never seen such love before between two birds and when you two hatched, that love still persisted as they took care of you two…"

Alex stopped as he suppressed a tear.

"To the day when they both passed." Alex said sadly. "To this day I still miss your mother very much, my greatest family love gone forever."

"Wow Uncle Alex, that's quite a story…" Arthur commented.

"I can't believe grandpa Blu just left dad like that…" Tyler commented, a bit upset.

"It wasn't easy for your grandpa Blu, don't blame him." Alex told Tyler. "So, you boys want to hear more?"

"Maybe another time Uncle Alex." Arthur answered. "I think it's finally time we talk to grandpa Blu about this."

"I agree brother." Tyler nodded his head.

"Well, good luck boys." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Alex." Both Arthur and Tyler replied back before flying out of the hollow, back home.

As the boys were flying back home, the sun was starting to set down to make way for the night, the sky turning a beautiful orange as everyone prepared to sleep, flying back home. Both of the boys knew that also meant that their grandpa Blu would also be back home by now and they could finally talk to their grandpa about what they have discovered about their parents this day.

* * *

 **And done, with one more chapter to go!**

 **P.S. Like in the episode, "The Perfect Pear", how Tiago and Lisa passed will remain unknown, so I'll leave that up to your imagination!**


	6. Forgiveness

**Hey guys!**

 **We have come to the last chapter! I hope you did enjoy the story!**

 **Now I'm also thinking about doing another short story that's based on the MLP episode, "A Royal Problem". Let me know if you want to see that and I will do it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

* * *

Arthur and Tyler made it back home a few minutes after their grandpa Blu came home from a long day away. When the two hybrid boys came home, they were greeted by their grandma.

"Hello boys, had a nice day?" Jewel asked.

"Yes grandma." Arthur answered.

"We learned so much." Tyler added.

"Learned about what?" Blu asked, curious to know what the boys were up to.

"We been asking grandma, Auntie Bia, and Uncle Alex about our parents." Arthur answered his grandpa.

"You have…" Blu replied, his facial expression changing to one of nervousness.

"And we learned what you have done grandpa." Tyler added, Blu getting more nervous.

However, that changed when the boys hugged their grandpa, Blu very much surprised at this as he expected the boys to be angry with him. Blu blushed as he was never before hugged their much by his grandsons.

"And we forgive you grandpa Blu." Arthur said.

"We know how hard it was for you to accept dad's decision." Tyler added in as he continued to hug Blu.

Blu looked at Jewel, who gave a smile at her mate. She was silently telling him to hug the boys back and express his feelings. So that's what Blu did, he wrapped his wings around his grandsons.

"Thank you boys." Blu said as he finally smiled. "I never got to say it, but I love you boys. I'm sorry, I was just so angry and confused by it."

"It's in the past grandpa." Arthur said.

And the three boys continued hugging while Jewel came up and placed a wing on Blu, making Blu to look at Jewel.

"I think it's time I finally visit my son." Blu told Jewel.

And so, with the last fainting rays of the sun going away in the Amazon, the family flew off to Tiago and Lisa's grave, which was in the same place where the two lovers were married and where Tiago made the wood craving. And the place where Blu said his very last word to his son…

As soon as the family arrived, the memory of that fateful day went through Blu's head and he had to suppress his tears as the memory went flashing in his head. That last word he said to his son, which he didn't think would be the very last word he would say to his only boy. The word, "Fine!", repeating in Blu's head as he imagined that night like it was replaying in real life before his eyes.

The grave itself was very simple, made by Alex, the two were buried right in front of the wood craving. However, Alex also had dug up the red and blue feather Tiago and Lisa used to made their vows and had carefully twisted them together to create a singular feather and had put it laying down in between Tiago and Lisa's graves. This being the sign that the two were still together even after they passed.

"Hey mom, dad." Arthur said sadly. "We miss you very much."

"And we finally brought grandpa with us." Tyler added.

Blu couldn't speak at first, but after a minute found the courage to speak.

"Hey son, I just want you to know that I accept your decision, if this makes you happy, than I'm happy." Blu started. "I'm sorry I never told you this when you were still here, I wish you were here so I can say it to you. And I hope you forgive me."

Jewel came up besides Blu and helped to wipe a tear that was rolling off Blu's face and then made Blu look at her.

"I'm sure Tiago fully forgives you, he's your son after all." Jewel reassured Blu.

"Thanks honey." Blu tried his best smile.

The family stayed for a little bit longer before it was getting too dark and they really should be getting back home.

"Well boys, I think it's time we finally eat some dinner and head off to bed." Jewel announced.

"You three go on ahead, I'll catch up." Blu told Jewel and the boys, Jewel letting him stay.

As soon as Blu was alone, he turned to face the two graves again.

"Goodbye my son and daughter, I know that I wasn't around to be a good dad, but I promise I'll be a good grandpa now." Blu said before flying off to join his family.

Blu did keep his promise and now spent much more time with his grandsons, Arthur and Tyler enjoying the time with Blu, Blu enjoying it just as much. And now the family was more together and happy. Blu also now more in touch with his Scarlet side of the family, getting to know Alex, as well as his older sister and parents better and making friends with them.

As for Arthur and Tyler, they enjoyed hearing more stories about their parents from their family, the more they heard, the more they felt closer to their parents and felt like they were still alive in some way. And when Arthur and Tyler were fully grown up, with their own mates and children, they passed on the stories to their own sons and daughters, who passed it to their children and so on.

And finally, for Tiago and Lisa… Well love can come in many different ways, and even if you are different from your significant other, that doesn't mean you can still love each other. The two lovebirds always together, even after they passed, they were still bonded together in some way, never to separate forever.

The End.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap!**

 **Sorry if the last chapter is a bit shorter, I really didn't know how to make it longer.**

 **Other than that, again, I hope you enjoyed it and as always, I will see you in the next update!**


End file.
